Lower leg protective apparel is known in the civilian field, in particular in the medical field. For instance, EP 0 705 543 B1 describes a lower leg protection garment which is said to provide a taping effect as a measure to prevent injury, or the recurrence of an injury, during sports or training activities.
Waterproof breathable socks are also known (see for example EP 0 386 144 B1).
DE 199 18 425 A1 describes a protective shoe in which an inner shoe is configured as a stocking using a breathable membrane.
EP 1 269 877 describes a protective suit in the form of an overall for protection against chemical noxiants.
The disadvantage with known protective suits against chemical and/or biological noxiants in the military field is that they only reach as far as the ankle and thus leave the feet unprotected. Overboots made of 100% butyl are used to protect the feet.
However, a disadvantage with this is that the boots can only be put on once the soldier has put on the protective suit. But since the protective suits are usually very stiff, it is comparatively difficult to pull on the overboots. Nor are the known overboots breathable and they are comparatively cumbersome and large. Moreover, since they are separate from the protective suits they are also liable to be lost.